Safe Haven
Victorious in securing the Forest Temple, the heroes return to Haven City to celebrate their triumph. They head to Castle Town the next day to meet with the Council of Sages. Synopsis 9:00 AM, Day 3 – Lost Woods Setnam, Rocco, and Sylph emerge victorious from the temple, with Serena and the three villagers (Strappe, Nick, and Sina) with them, and reunite with Marin and the others (Jacques, Dropp, and Locke). Using Serena’s magic, the party cuts through the Lost Woods and back to the village. The heroes catch some fish for the celebration later that night – Rocco throws a big ol’ rock into the pond, splashing out a Colossal Catfish. They take a well-deserved nap while the children reunite with their parents. 7:00 PM, Day 3 – Haven City The heroes awaken and do a bit f shopping at the Alchemy Shop. Makartman finds them as Sylph settles down to do her evening meditation and thanks them for their service; even though his mother hasn’t returned, he’s glad that her disappearance has put him next in line for the mayor’s seat. Setnam goes with him to Town Hall to discuss their payment, where he menaces the Picori accountant into giving them a whole heap of Rupees. Setnam keeps Marin’s cut, as Marin is too busy at the archery range. Setnam tries to buy a glass bottle from the General Store, but Nick is busy counting inventory and running the numbers to make up for what Penny lost while he was gone. Setnam pisses him off and Nick tries to fight him, but Makartman eases the situation. 8:00 PM, Day 3 – Haven City The team retires to the yard behind the Alchemy Shop, where Dropp and Serena have finished their fish fry. After eating dinner, the gang prepares to head to the grand re-opening of The Nutt. Serena shares her Hylian Herb, while Dropp breaks out something special he’s been brewing up: hallucinogenic eye drops. Everyone takes some, and they begin to trip balls. 2:00 AM, Day 4 – Haven City After raving all night at The Nutt, Marin blacks out and has to be carried home. Rocco passes out just as they party crosses the threshold of the club, rolling downhill into town, stopping himself, and vomiting all over the road. They all pass out in their new friends’ houses. 12:00 PM, Day 4 – Haven City Everyone awakens groggy and hung over at the crack of noon. Serena remembers that they were supposed to be having a meeting, so she hurriedly has everyone pack and borrows Jacques’ horse cart to take them to Castle Town. She calls forth a stag from the woods and hooks him and Ren to the cart, and all the heroes pile in. On their way out of town, Searly, the girl from the post office, runs out with a package for Rocco: Zelda has sent him an enchanted whetstone from her collection of powerful items. 1:00 PM, Day 4 – Hyrule Field As the cart trundles along the dirt road across the plains, they are suddenly beset by a pack of boar-riding Bokoblins and their fat chieftain, wielding some kind of stone battle spoon. Rocco drops bombs out the back of the cart, while Set and Marin shoot ice magic at the Bokoblins, slowing them down and forcing their chieftain to trample them in order to keep up. Two Bokoblins attempt to attack the horses carrying the cart, but Ren lashes out with a strong kick, instantly braining one of them. The other attempts to board the cart, but is held off by Sylph and Marin. Setnam takes an arrow to the heart, but his fairy escapes from the bottle, bringing him back to life before flying off. Finally, Sylph calls a lightning strike on the chieftain, killing him, and the last Bokoblin flees in terror. 2:00 PM, Day 4 – Hyrule Castle The cart finally arrives at the gates of Castle Town. Recognizing Serena, the guards assemble a royal escort to bring the caravan of heroes through the city to Hyrule Castle, which sits atop a gated and well kept grassy hill in the center of the sprawling walled city. Serena and the heroes are led to the council chambers, where several things are amiss. The Sages of Fire, Wind, Light, and Time are not present. Suzie Kew, the Fire Sage, has sent an emissary, a socially awkward Goron named Bob, as a rockslide has blocked the entrance to her temple, trapping her inside. Another emissary, an old Gerudo crone named Yumama, has come in place of the Light Sage Janaraa so as to not allow her to be corrupted in this city of filth, sin, and men. According to the castle minister and Zelda’s advisor, Minister Daggaroth, the Time Sage Impala is on his deathbed. The seat of the Wind Sage Kapoora sits empty with no explanation – no one has heard from her. Meanwhile, the Water Sage Arquelli is present. Setnam recognizes him as one of the kids who used to make fun of him for being unable to control his powers. They give each other a nod of recognition, understanding that this serious meeting is not the place to hash out their issues. Setnam then falls asleep on the table, hung over, for the duration of the meeting. Serena tells the tale of her apprentice Melodi – how she turned on Serena and attempted to claim the Forest Temple for her own. Zelda relates the story of the cursed dagger that possessed Ingorvald and concurs that an evil force is rising. She comes to a sudden revelation: if Melodi is part of a larger group that is attempting to seize the Temples, then the Sages have put the kingdom in great danger by abandoning their posts. This could also mean that Kapoora is in grave danger. The heroes agree that finding out what happened to her is probably the most pertinent course of action right now. Before they can discuss the matter further, an uninvited party storms in – it’s the Super King of Hytopia City and his royal escort. Insulted that he, the most important figure in all the land, was not invited to this very crucial meeting, he helps himself to the empty seat and urges them to continue. Bob accidentally lets slip that the party was intending to travel to Koholint Island, the site of the Wind Temple, to check on Kapoora. Super King invites them to visit his summer home there (using their own travel arrangements, of course), and departs. Characters * Setnam Onalos * Rocco * Sylph Summend * Marin Zephros * Forest Sage Serena * Princess Zelda * Super King Minor Characters * Dropp Titra * Jacques * Locke * Strappe * Sina Lopez * Nick Coyne * Dripp Titra * Penny Coyne * Envo Lopez * Searly Lopez * Mayor Makartman Leeks * Barrie * Ren * Fawning Bambino * Bob * Water Sage Arquell * Shadow Sage Kokoroshi * Minister Daggaroth * High Priestess Yumama Enemies * Bokoblin Rider * Bokoblin Chieftain Category:Episodes Category:Forest Temple Arc Category:Castle Town Arc